This invention relates to methods for use in managing construction projects for building structures, civil and public works projects, constructing manufacturing facilities, and for building products, such as, ships, land and air vehicles, and the like. The method may use a project plan review system implemented on a computer system with a program that may allow linking or integration of text and graphic documents such as drawings. The new method may allow efficient reviewer, designer and owner collaboration through a world wide web system based interactive system that may only require use of a standard web browser by a user.
Current industry practice for review and comment documentation may be to use EXCEL spreadsheets and manual markup and scans of graphic documentation or electronic mark up programs that may require installation of proprietary program software on a user's system. These systems may require inefficient, manual correlation of review documentation records and the subject graphic documents.